


A Visit

by mysticlady3



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticlady3/pseuds/mysticlady3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of not speaking, Orlando and Viggo meet up again. But things do not go the way they had imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I mean no harm.

Orlando sat outside on the back porch, as he watched the rain fall. He took a deep breath and smiled softly. Orlando used the time to reflect on things, mostly of the past. With the release of the latest Hobbit movie, the past seem to be in his present state of mind often. He remembered the interviewed a couple of months back where he talked candidly about Viggo. For a time it felt like it was 2003 all over again. Someone would bring up Viggo and he, Orlando, would go on a soliloquy about him. Well, Viggo wasn’t exactly brought up but the question about his influences or mentors always brought an image of the older man to Orlando’s mind. For almost three minutes, Orlando went on about how amazing the other actor was. It had been so long that it was almost weird how the feelings came out with no problem, especially being that they had ended their relationship years ago and had lost touch. Normally, Orlando would forgive, forget, and move on. But not this time for it was his greatest relationship.

Orlando stretched and settled back. He almost felt guilty in believing that. Miranda had given him a most precious gift, a son. Orlando did care for her, being the mother of his child, but that was it. If there had been more, the relationship would still be intact. If he was honest with himself, the only reason it lasted as long as it did was because he wanted a child. It had been his greatest wish as long as he could remember.

Of course if he had his way, he and Viggo would be parents together. While Viggo loved children and would have loved to have given Henry a sibling, he thought he was past the age to take care of a young child. This was one of the big reasons for the split. The other was Orlando’s need to have a beard. Viggo understood, to a degree, on why Orlando did it but still it hurt. He became tired of the charades and after constant fighting, the relationship ended. Viggo soon got together with an actress that he felt comfortable with. And Orlando continued with Miranda.

Orlando jumped when he felt a buzz in his pants pocket. He took out the phone and smiled when he saw the name on the screen: Viggo. It took several years, but they were able to reconnect slowly, mostly through emails. Neither seemed to hold a grudge about how it ended.  
Orlando read the message. Viggo was in town for the premiere of his newest movie.

‘Hey, I’m done with interviews. Want to meet up?’

Orlando texted back, ‘Yeah, I’m home.’

‘Same place?’

‘Yeah’

‘I’ll be there in an hour.’

‘Great, see you then.’

‘Bye’

‘Bye’

Orlando sighed, wondering how the evening will go. It was one thing to email or text each other but to meet in person, after so many years? He was happy that he had at least an hour to prepare for it. He quickly walked through the house, making sure that things were in place. Not long after he settled in the living room, trying to stay calm as the minutes ticked by.

A few minutes past the hour, the doorbell rang. Orlando stood; hands shook slightly, and went to the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he took a deep breath, and opened the door.

All at once old feelings came rushing back. It felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Even with the crazy lumberjack beard that he had, Viggo was still as handsome as ever, in Orlando’s opinion at least. He was always handsome and Orlando remembered seeing him in movies years before they met and how he wish to one day know him.

Orlando internally shook his head and stepped aside to let the older man in.

“Hey Vig, how’s it going?” Orlando shut the door. Unbeknownst to him, similar thoughts and feelings rushed back to Viggo. It didn’t help that Orlando was looking like he use to back in the earlier days.

“Good. I’m a bit tired, a lot press and junkets for this movie.” Viggo replied. He took a seat at the dining table. “And there’s still Cannes next week for another movie. Plus I’m filming a new movie next month in the States. How are you doing?”

Orlando whistled, “Wow that is some schedule. At the moment I have nothing going on. I’ve looked at some scripts and am trying to decide what I want to do.” Orlando sat across from Viggo, arms folded on the table.

They sat in silence for a moment before Viggo giggled. Orlando’s brow went up.

“What’s so funny?”

Viggo shook his head “Nothing, we just sound so formal around each other. Even when we first met we didn’t sound like this.”

Orlando smiled “Yeah I noticed. It’s because we have history now.”

“Maybe,” Viggo shrugged. They looked at each other. It all felt weird. Like Viggo said, they were not this formal or cautious around each other when they met. Yes there was history but should it make everything feel like this? Despite their age difference, they were always able to talk to each other about anything without worry. They share a love of not only acting but also photography and really any form of art. Orlando decided that he should break this silence or this whole visit was a waste to both men.

“Look, I know this is weird and all being that we are exes but I don’t see why we can’t have a normal conversation. We did it through email,” Orlando said “Why is this any different?”

‘We’re face to face,’ thought Viggo. “It shouldn’t be weird, I know that Orlando. Just so many things have happened since we broke up.”

“Some of it by complete surprise. This is a subject change but how’s the family?” Orlando asked as he stood up and went into the kitchen. He figured that he should be a better host and provide some refreshments. He grabbed a mug for his tea and a glass of water for Viggo.

“Pretty good, Henry is with his mother at the moment. My parents are okay as they can be. Mom hasn’t been good these last few years,” answered Viggo. He nodded thanks when Orlando handed him the glass.

“Sorry about your mum.” Orlando said. When the kettle sounded, Orlando poured some tea into his mug.

“She’s a trooper. It’s just hard to see your mother go through what she is dealing with,” Viggo said softly. It took every ounce of will power for Orlando to not touch Viggo’s hand. It would be a touch of comfort but Orlando did not know how it would affect him. He can remember how Viggo didn’t need to do anything for Orlando get a rush of feelings. From the moment they met, Orlando felt that Viggo really was someone special. Orlando knew that he was part of the reason they broke up but it didn’t stop him from hurting. Somewhere in his mind, Orlando thought that Viggo deserved better. How can someone like Viggo stay with someone who pretty much followed what his publicist told him about living his life? It wasn’t fair to either one of them, Viggo putting up with fake romances and Orlando scared of what would happen if they came out. At least Viggo was highly respected and can still be convincing in leading man roles. Orlando was still trying to show that he is more than a pretty face and not just do fantasy or period roles. Of course doing The Hobbit was not a great way to show that but the role of Legolas was special.

“So,” Viggo started “How’s Flynn?”

Orlando’s brows rose slightly. In all the months that they had spoken, the topic of Orlando’s son had not come up. It seem as both were trying to avoid the subject. Why? Orlando had a few reasons in mind.

“He’s good. I have him at the moment but mum wanted to spend the day with him so I took him over there. I know it’s a biased opinion but he is a well behaved kid. Never really makes a fuss if he could help it.” Orlando replied.

Viggo smiled “Henry was like that as kid. He did try to act out a bit later, with all the hair dye phases but he came out great.”

“That’s because he has an amazing father,”

“Likewise for Flynn. I never doubted that you would be a great father, Orlando.” Viggo said. Orlando sipped his tea, trying to hide the smile that was forming on his face. Instead, Orlando nodded in gratitude.

There was a moment of comfortable silence as the two men sipped their drinks. Orlando was struggling with the thoughts in his head. For some reason, he felt the need to ask about Viggo’s current relationship. Orlando thought it would be inappropriate especially being an ex. They had become friends again and isn't that what friends ask each other? He wanted to know if Viggo was truly happy even if it wasn’t Orlando who was making him feel that way.

“So, how is Ariadna doing?” Orlando cringed “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“No, it’s okay. She’s fine. Doing her own work, raising her kids. We are actually going to move into a bigger house later this year. Well that’s the plan. Hopefully all these press tours won’t delay it.”

Orlando nodded mutely. He could feel his eyes watering and tried to clear his throat so they won’t fall. As much as he had tried, he couldn’t help but feel the pain of hearing about Viggo’s relationship. Unlike theirs, Viggo was able to freely speak out it to anyone without it becoming some scandal. Orlando’s foot started to shake, an old habit when he felt anxiety creeping up on him. No matter what he had told himself, it all hurt. If they were still together, it would be them getting a bigger home. Flynn would have a sibling and everything would be fine. 

“That’s nice.” Orlando replied softly. He grabbed his mug and the glass cup and headed to the kitchen. He needed to pull himself together. Nothing that is done or said today will change anything. Viggo was not going to leave his girlfriend for a former partner. Orlando was busy with cleaning the cups that he did not hear Viggo get up and walk behind him.

“Are you okay?” Viggo asked. Orlando jumped slightly.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Orlando replied, clearing his throat. He felt Viggo’s hand on his shoulder. He wanted to shrug it off but all it will cause is hostility. 

“Are you sure? I’m sorry if anything I said hurt you-“

“No, you didn’t.”

Viggo looked at him closely. Even though it has been years since they have been in each other’s presence, Viggo can still tell when Orlando was lying. Viggo honestly had no idea why he had to mention the move. He figured that Orlando may just brush it off and be happy for him. But obviously it still hurt him, even if he was trying to show that it wasn't.

“Orlando-“

“Look, I’m glad that you are happy. She makes you happy and that’s all that matters. She did something that I couldn't do.”

“That’s not true Orlando.”

Orlando scoffed and walked out to the living room.

“Really? Because if I had, then we wouldn't be having this conversation, hell this whole meeting in the first place!” Orlando yelled.

“Jesus Orlando, I thought this was a friendly meeting.”

“It was, until I fucked it up. Like everything I do.”

Viggo reached out to place a hand on Orlando. Orlando shrugged it off.

“I just can’t seem to get anything right with relationships. Something always goes wrong and I just end up hurting so many people. I don’t know why I do it. I’m so scared of losing things that I just push people away. Or do something ridiculous because I’m told that if I don’t, my career is over. I picked my career over you. I swore that I wouldn't and I did. And all it caused was this hurt inside me and to you.”

Viggo shook his head “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes it was. I just couldn’t get it out of my head how someone like you would want to be with someone like me. You are just amazing and I’m nothing special.”

Viggo’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t you dare say that.”

“Why not? That’s all I ever thought. Maybe it’s why I went along with everything I was told to do.”

“Orlando Bloom, you are not nothing. You are an incredible person and an amazing father. Do you really think that I would spend all those years with you if I didn't think you were worth it? And don’t say it was because of pity, you know me.” Viggo’s face softened and he stepped closer to Orlando. Orlando flinched slightly as the other man placed a hand gently on his face, caressing the skin. 

Orlando tightened his eyes shut as tears fall before he opened them. He could see Viggo’s eyes are also shining with tears.

“I never felt like this with Miranda. Never felt anything when it ended.”

“Why is that?” Viggo asked. He could help but feel his heart speed up a bit. Looking into Orlando’s eyes felt familiar. He had always loved Orlando’s eyes. So much feelings and emotion radiated from them, especially when they would look into Viggo’s eyes.

“Even though she is the mother of my child, I never really felt anything for her. Never felt any strong feeling for her.” Orlando said softly, “And I don’t want you to think that the way I feel about myself has anything to do with you. You never did anything. Just so many insecurities. It’s not fair to you.”

“I wish I could’ve taken all that pain away from you.” Viggo said.

“Only I could do that.” Orlando sniffed. He stepped closer to Viggo. “I’m sorry for what happened just now. It seems that it hurt to hear all those things you said.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re the only person I’ve ever been truly in love with and I wish that it was me that gets to spend their life with you.” Orlando cried. Viggo pulled him into a hug. Sobs racked through Orlando’s body. All Viggo could do is hold him, one hand rubbed his back and the other stroked his hair.

“Oh angel,” Viggo whispered. Orlando’s cries ceased momentarily. He let out a shudder before he pulled back to look at the older man.

“You called me angel?”

Viggo smiled, “You’re the only person who I call angel,”

Orlando smiled weakly. He gently pulled out of Viggo’s arms and went to retrieve tissues. This whole visit had been an emotional roller coaster. Though it didn't turn out how both men wanted, they were glad that the air was somewhat cleared. There is still much left to talk but there was time.

Orlando looked at his watch. “I have to go get Flynn. You can stay here if you want. It will only take a few minutes.”

“Sure,”

Orlando grabbed his keys and wallet and was out the door. Viggo occupied himself by straightening out the kitchen. Even after all these years, Orlando was still not the tidiest person around. Viggo had just settled on the couch when the sound of a car pulling up could be heard. He could hear a child’s voice chatting away as the front door was opened. Viggo stood up.

“I had fun, daddy.” 

“I’m glad you did. Grandma wants to see you again before we leave.”

“Yay!”

Viggo chuckled. He stood near the entrance of the living room, leaning on the door. Flynn entered first, stomping his feet to get rid of any dirt. When he looked up and saw Viggo, he froze.

“Daddy, who is that?” Flynn asked.

Orlando smiled “This is an old friend of mine. Flynn, this is Viggo. Viggo, Flynn.”

Viggo lowered himself to Flynn’s level. He stuck out his hand.

“Hi Flynn, nice to meet you,” Flynn looked at the hand before he launched himself into Viggo’s arms. Viggo steadied himself and hug the child back.

“Sorry, he’s very affectionate.”

“I can see that.” Viggo laughed. Flynn pulled away, his face slightly red in embarrassment. All Viggo could do is look at the boy. He was a splitting image of his father, except his eyes were darker.

“Nice to meet you,” Flynn said. That tiny British accent was killing Viggo.

“Flynn, it’s almost bath time.”

Flynn looked at Viggo “Are you staying over?”

“No, I have to leave. But I hope to see you again.”

Flynn smiled, “Me too. Bye Viggo!”

“Bye sweetheart,” With one last hug, Flynn ran off to his room. Viggo stood up.

“He is very charming,” Viggo said.

“He gets it from his dad,” Orlando smiled. Viggo laughed and headed to the door.

“I’m just gonna go. We can catch up again before I leave?” Viggo asked.

“I’d love that,” Orlando held out his hand to shake. Viggo held it for a moment and then released it. They will see each other again.

“Bye Orlando.”

“Bye Vig.”

Viggo closed the door behind him. When he heard the lock, he leaned on the door, eyes closed. The visit had not gone the way he had thought. He knew that there was a lot of hurt in both of them, even if they tried to hide it. If they were honestly going to mend a friendship then they may need to air out everything.  
Gathering his bearing, Viggo headed to his car. Once inside, he looked back at the house. It had been the one he had helped Orlando pick out all those years ago. He shook his head before he started the car and eased his way back to the hotel. 

The End


End file.
